vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranamon
|-|Ranamon= Ranamon is a Digimon that possesses power over Water which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. It has a sharp intuition and an unstable mood probably because it was formed in an area that was mostly active in a section of the ocean within a weather forecasting system. Its emotions are erratic; when it feels good, it shows off how graceful and lady-like it is, but when it gets upset, it cries hysterically like a baby. In battle, it rarely attacks directly, and mainly does so indirectly by manipulating rain. However, since its combat abilities are intense when it is emotionally overwrought, its attacks are especially uncontrollable while it is crying. Ranamon serves as a villain from Digimon Frontier. Cherubimon created her from the spirits of water of Ancientmermaimon making her the Legendary Warrior of Water. |-|Calamaramon= A Digimon that possesses power over Water which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. It has a half-human, half-beast appearance, and its tentacles are used for offense and defense, doing things like attacking the enemy by rapidly spinning them, or guarding its body by converging them to form a wall. When it comes to the point where it is unable to win a match by attacking and defending with its tentacles, its body retracts into its mantle and it performs a powered up attack with its giant squid figure. The flexibility of its mantle is superior to that of its tentacles, so external physical attacks are ineffective. Although it is good at operating underwater or in the air, on land, it manipulates its ten tentacles skillfully and moves like a huge hermit crab. Its personality is sly and short-tempered like a witch. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Ranamon | Calamaramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Hybrid-level Fairy Digimon | Beast Hybrid-level Aquatic Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation | All previous abilities. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Comparable to Agunimon, Hybrid-levels are sometimes referred to as being on the same level of power as a Champion-level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (As a Beast Form she should be somewhat comparable to BurningGreymon, who embodies the power of an active volcano and is comparable if not superior to most Ultimates such as Digitamamon), Ranamon and Calamaramon can Bypass Conventional Durability with Jealousy Rain. Speed: FTL (Comparable to Agunimon) | At least FTL Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift massive torrents of water into the air) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Comparable to Agnimon, Hybrid-levels are sometimes referred to as being on the same level of power as a Champion-level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level via power-scaling (Comparable to Agunimon, Hybrid-levels are sometimes referred to as being on the same level of power as a Champion-level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (has taken hits from all of the other Legendary Warriors, including their Beast Hybrid forms) Stamina: High, can fight for prolonged periods against the other Legendary Warriors Range: At least several dozen meters with water projectiles and mist Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Ranamon is as skilled a combatant as any of the other Legendary Warriors, easily contesting Agnimon and Lobomon in combat. She is a more skillful and graceful combatant, keeping far away and utilizing the advantage produced by her mastery of water to shield herself from attacks while attacking foes with water. However, she's child-like, vain, and easy to anger, making it fairly easy to trick and fool her. Weaknesses: Vain, easy to anger Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Ranamon *'Rain Stream (Drainin' Rain):' She creates a cloud that pours down rain or a stream of water. *'Jealousy Rain (Dark Vapor):' She creates an acidic cloud that dissolves the enemy. *'Aqua Needle (Whipin' Waves):' Manipulates water to attack her foes. Calamaramon *'Nero Corso (Acid Ink):' Spits out acidic ink from her mouth. *'Titanic Charge ('Titanic Tempest'):' She jumps into the air and spins in a circle like a drill then smashes down on the enemy. Key: Ranamon | Calamaramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Water Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monster Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Acid Users Category:Warriors Category:Narcissists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Warrior Ten Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Inflation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users